Broken and Mended Heart's
by Gabesgurl
Summary: Misunderstandings on Valentine's day. Please just read. Fluffy ending. SeverusHarry slash!


Harry sighed and tried to snuggle into the warmth of his lover, but was surprised when he was shoved not only away from his lover but off the bed as well. He frowned, his feelings hurt, Severus wasn't the cuddliest of men but he usually didn't mind Harry's cuddles.  
"Sev?" He asked, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice. He watched as Severus stood and stalked to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.  
Harry frowned his feelings slightly hurt; Severus hadn't been that callous with him for a while. He didn't really expect for Severus to like Valentines Day, but his lover hadn't treated him that way for the longest time.  
Standing he went to the bathroom's door and knocked slightly, "Sev? Are you o-"  
He was cut off by the door swinging open and his lover's angry dark eyes glaring at him, "Leave Potter!" He barked and slammed the door again.  
Harry was in shock; staring at the door he felt tears well up in his eyes. Dumped on Valentines who would have thought it? The tears spilled down his cheeks as he went over to the chair where his robe was laying. Picking it up a small velvet box fell out of the pocket. Bending to pick it up he felt a sob escape his throat. They were the bonding rings he had bought for him and Sev, he had been hoping.........  
Going around the room he picked up his odds and ends that were there. Hearing the shower shut off he hurried and shrunk his stuff and left the room. Well his Valentine's plans were ruined. Sev no longer wanted him. He went back to Gryffindor tower and went straight to their dorm where he curled up on the bed and sobbed.  
  
Severus growled as he savagely turned off the shower. Stupid brat! Didn't he remember why Severus hated Valentine's Day! He did, he remembered very clear the day his father murdered his mother via his 'Masters' orders. He frowned then; he had been rather harsh on Harry. He wondered if his young lover was still in the rooms. Going out into the rooms he called softly, "Harry?"  
There was no answer, Severus sighed, when Harry came back to the rooms he'd apologize. As he hurried to get dressed and get the Great Hall he didn't even realize the stuff Harry always kept in his room was gone. He stalked up to the great hall, relishing in being able to take points from Ravenclaw after finding a group of giggling girls in the hallway.  
He stormed into the Great Hall and up to the head table where he sat down in his seat and glared at all the decorations and flowers all around. It was worse then the year Lockhart had been there. He glared at his food; he hated the damnable holiday even worse then Christmas. He was still angry with Harry for not being sympathetic that it was the anniversary of his mother's death. Sure he should have been a little nicer, but this was how he always was on Valentine's Day.  
When halfway through breakfast Harry still hadn't shown up Severus was starting to worry a bit. Getting up he left the Great Hall and went to see if Harry was back in his room. When he went into his bedchamber he realized that Harry's things, his photo album, his extra uniform and his picture of the two of them together were missing. As were Harry's pillow and the stuffed dog Severus had bought for him.  
Severus glared around the room; the little brat had left him! Broken things off with him by the looks of things. That added to Severus's anger. He had never thought Harry capable of hurting him on that day......he knew how painful it was to loose a parent. Severus stalked to the potion's room, there weren't classes that day but he could always brew some potions to take his mind of off things.  
  
Harry lay in his bed, why didn't Severus want him anymore. What had he done wrong?  
"Harry?" Hermione's voice whispered from outside of the curtains around his bed, "are you alright?"  
"No!" Harry choked out, "no I'm not!"  
Hermione opened the curtains and Harry saw Ron staring at him worriedly from behind her.  
"What's wrong mate?" Ron asked.  
"I was g-going to ask Sev to bond with me...." He whispered brokenly, "I had our rings and everything....they were my parents rings you know...I had them resized."  
"Harry! That's Great!!" Hermione exclaimed, while Ron made a gagging noise, after they had gotten over the initial shock they had both accepted Harry's mate.  
"No!! It's not!! SEV DUMPED ME!!" Harry exclaimed in a tight loud voice. "He made me leave! He doesn't want me!"  
"Oh Harry....." Hermione whispered gathering him into her arms, "did he tell you why?"  
Harry shook his head, "I....I thought he loved me. We've even mentioned being married. I had today all planned out. I was going to ask him to bond with me and have Dumbledore do the ceremony tonight. Actually I need to go tell him it's off. I'll be back."  
Standing he left the room and headed towards the headmaster's office. He got there and knocked on the door. As he went in he put the velvet box on the desk.  
"Harry, what can I do for you? I thought you would be with Severus, popping the question so to speak." Ablus's eyes twinkled.  
Harry shook his head, "Sev dumped me sir, and I'm returning the rings to you for safe-keeping since I won't need them now, if ever." Harry looked up and met sad blue eyes that were missing their customary twinkle. Harry turned and left the office with a soft, "Happy Valentine's" ringing in his ear.  
He went out to the lake and decided to avoid everyone until he had to make an appearance at the stupid Valentine's party later that day.  
  
**  
Severus growled, whoever had decided to have a Valentine's party should be shot. He stared around the room and spotted Harry sitting in one of the dark corners that the red and pink lights didn't reach. He was sitting on the floor, knees drawn to his chest. A tap on his shoulder alerted him to the Headmasters presence.  
"Albus," He said turning, he noticed something in his mentor's hands, "what is that?"  
"These are Lilly and James Potter's bond rings." Dumbledore said sadly.  
"But what are you doing with them?" Severus asked suspiciously.  
"Why Harry gave them back to me, which is a shame, I was hoping to perform his bonding ceremony tonight."  
Severus felt his heart break, "What?! What Ceremony?" Had Harry been cheating on him?  
"Sorry Severus, Minerva is motioning me over." Albus said and left with a twinkle in his eye.  
So that was why Harry dumped him, Severus thought, he had another lover. Anger welled up inside of him, and he saw his chance to confront Harry as the young man slipped from the Great Hall.  
  
Seeing Severus had crushed Harry, he sighed and began making his way to the tower. He hadn't heard any sound behind him so he was surprised to find himself thrown against the wall, dark eyes glaring into his, wand at his throat.  
"Sev..?" He questioned, and flinched as the wand poked his throat some more.  
"How COULD YOU!" Severus roared, "FIRST YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH SOMEONE YOU WANT TO BOND WITH AND THEN YOU DUMP ME ON THE ANNIVERSARY OF MY MOTHER'S DEATH! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" Severus took a deep breath and stared into the confused emerald eyes, "Tell me....were all those times you told me you loved me just a joke. 'Let's get the greasy bat in the dungeons to fall in love with me and break his heart' Well let me tell you this Harry POTTER! I never want to see you again, I HATE you!" Severus barked and turned and stalked away from Harry.  
Harry fell to the ground; his head hurt......"You're mom?" He whispered softly, and cringed when the pissed off man whirled on him and approached him, towering over his form.  
"Yes my mother! I told you remember! She was murdered on Valentine's Day 10 years AGO! And you go and make my day worse, knowing....." Severus trailed off, as he read sorrow and confusion in Harry's eyes. He acted like he didn't know...but Severus had told him...he remembered they had been discussing Harry's parents one night after Harry had had a vision....and then....Harry had fallen asleep. Oh Goddess!! Harry hadn't known! He had cheated on him though! He glared at Harry.  
"Sev....why do you think I was cheating on you? I told you I loved you. I was even going to ask you to bond with me, but you made me leave.....you called me Potter." Harry whispered, tears once more entering his eyes, "you told me you loved me....why did you lie."  
Severus felt guilt rise in his throat, he crouched down and gathered Harry into his arms, "Oh God, Harry......I thought you knew that my mother had been killed on this day. I thought you knew I hated it, I thought you'd know I was just being my bastard self and would come back. Then I saw your things were gone and I thought you had left me. Then Albus said that you were going to ask someone to be bonded to you....I thought....." Severus was kicking himself mentally, he had hurt his love.  
"Sev....my head hurts..."Harry whispered, laying his head on Severus's chest. "Can we go to your rooms, I want cuddles, since I didn't get them this morning."  
Severus nodded and scooped his Harry up in his arms and took them to the dungeons.  
As they lay in his bed, arms and legs intertwined he whispered into Harry's hair, "Can you ever forgive me love? Ever?"  
"If you'll bond with me tomorrow...." Harry whispered.  
"Always Harry, Always...."Severus whispered, "I love you you prat.  
"Love you too Sev." They fell asleep in each other's arms. Neither noticing on the nightstand next to the bed was a velvet box holding two rings and a small note reading. 'Love is Patient, Love is Strong....' Happy Valentines Day Harry and Severus' 


End file.
